User blog:Welovebeeswarm/Ideas about location, mechanics....
'Flower Land' Description: A very large and colorful flower field, seemingly endless. Filled with many, many flowers. From red, blue, white and even yellow! Also, this is the only place where Yellow Flowers can be found. The field is surrounded with a large patch of gigantic flowers, mainly Sunflowers(do NOT mistake this place for the Sunflower Field). This place is also home to Flowering Bee. Location: This place is located behind the 35 Bee Gate, right next to the Extreme Memory Match, there is a small and long path that will eventually leads to the Flower Land. When you get to Flower Land, the first thing you'll see is a road with flowers at the side. To the left is Flowering Bee - an interactive NPC along with its sunflower parasol along with the Sunflower Shop. To the right is a field full of flowers. The player can collect pollen here. The road ends with a Sunflower Seeds Dispenser that will give 25 Sunflower Seeds daily(+2 more for every single bee in the player's hive). The field has 1670 flowers total (all of them are large flowers except for Yellow ones as they can also be small or medium), making it the largest field ever. Upon entering the field, there are no mobs that will attack the player. Stick Bug can't travel here, Rogue Vicious Bee and Wild Windy Bee can't spawn here either because the entire Flower Land is under the effect of Flowering Bee's magic. The field may produce Sunflower Seeds and regular Treats when collecting pollen here. Residents: The only one who lived here is Flowering Bee(obviously). 'Yellow' "Yellow" here refers to the color (bee color, flower color, token variants....). After the yellow color is released. Many Yellow bees were introduced as well, along with certain existing bee changed into this category (Tabby Bee, Puppy Bee, Photon Bee, Honey Bee, Hasty Bee, Lion Bee, Carpenter Bee). Yellow flowers also appears, although they can only be seen in Flower Land. Plus with new ability tokens: *'Yellow Boost:' Boost pollen from Yellow Flowers, each tokens will multiply the amount of Yellow Pollen gained by 3, stack up to 5 times. *'Yellow Bomb:' Collect Yellow Pollen from surrounding area, stack up to 15 times. *'Yellow Bomb+:' Collect Yellow Pollen from surrounding area(more than Yellow Bomb), stack up to 15 times. 'Flowering Bee (NPC)' Flowering Bee is an NPC that can be found inside the Flower Land. At the left of the road. She can be seen flying around a bunch of Sunflowers and there is a sunflower parasol nearby. She apparently can speak human language. Initial Talk: Hi! I'm Flowering Bee! I live in this place, which is named Flower Land... Welcome. Right opposite of me is the field. It is very large! Like I swear, more than a thousand flowers. At the end is the Sunflower Seeds Dispenser. Like, it took me a whole century to create this whole place. I knew this is very sudden since this is our first time met, but can you give me the Hairclips. You can craft it at the Blender. Wait, I think you aren't ready yet. Wait until you're ready and talk to me ok? Quest 1: Shining Sunflower Hairclip: Alright then. Let's get started! During: You can craft it at the Blender for 200000 Sunflower Seeds and 250 Oils, very expensive. I believe the Sunflower Seeds dispenser over there might come in handy. Completed Quest 1: Oh! What's that shiny thing? Can I see? *gasp* I can't believe it... I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! FINALLY GOT THIS TREASURE! It's all thanks to you. *put on head* This is soooooo beautiful! Everyone need to see this! By the way... Can you take care of the Flower Land? I believe this trip is about to be quite long... Here's your rewards! Just as promised! Bon voyage! *Flies away* Rewards: 1 Flowering Bee Egg, 5000000000 Honey, 15 Star Jellies, 5566 Sunflower Seeds, 100 Oils. If you tried to talk to her when she's gone: *She's not here*. She will not return until you make Flowering Bee gifted. And when you did, you can hear a sparkling sound, but louder than usual, and if you go to Flower Land, you can see her right at her old location Initial Talk(When Returned): Ah! What a journey. It's nice to be back. *look around* Oh. It seems that this place has grown more beautiful than before, you might not see it, but I can. Leaving the Flower Land to you was a great choice! Wait... Isn't that my Flowering Bee? And it's gifted? I have nothing to say about this.... It's too awesome... I might cry... When Talked Again: Sorry. Can't think of a new quest idea. But I guess i'll give you something in compensation.... There we go! The Key. With this key, you're now able to access the shop next to me. That's all. After that, she will give the player the Key. From now on, the Sunflower Shop is unlocked 'Sunflower Shop' It is located next to Bee. At first, the door is locked and it is inaccessible. But after receiving the Key, the door will be open and the player can go inside. The shop sells 2 different items: The Sunflower Parasol and the Sunflower Guards. Sunflower Parasol= Sunflower Parasol is a type of pollen collector that can be found in the Sunflower Shop. Price: It can be bought for 12,650,468,110 honey, 600 Oils, 300000 Royal Jellies, 500000 Sunflower Seeds and 250 Glues. Overview: Sunflower Parasol has 2 modes: The Folded mode and the Unfolded Mode. Unfolded Mode is the default mode and you can switch from one mode to another by triple clicking. Description: A magical and multifunctional parasol from the Flower Land Master (Flowering Bee). Unfolded Mode: The default mode of the Sunflower Parasol, this mode is designed for collecting pollen. They collect 18 pollen from 1 patch surrounding the player for 0.08 seconds. Unlike many other pollen collectors, the player don't need to "swing" this one for it to collect pollen. Instead, it will and fire a beam into the sky, the beam will eventually falls down and collect pollen in the area. Passive Abilities Rain: Every 120th launch, it will turn golden and glows strongly, after that it will fire hundreds (from about 111 to 333 seeds, at most 400 seeds) of glowing sunflower seeds up into the sky, then they will fall down and collect pollen. The beams may also fall into other field across the map, not just the field the player is standing. Each seed has a pollen collecting rate of 4 pollen from 1 flower patch. When a sunflower seeds falls into the field, there is a 0.0001% chance that it will spawn a Sprout instead of collecting pollen (if this is the case then 75% of the time, a Legendary Sprout will spawn). Illusion: Every 5 Seed Rains (500th launch) from this collector, it will float away from the player's hand and scatters sparkles and will give the player an illusion of being in Flower Land. This passive ability will temporary multiply the stats of all bees by 1.5 (if the bee likes either Sunflower Field or Flower Land then the stats will be doubled, if the bee likes both then 4x). Lasts for 3 minutes and another Flower Illusion can't take place during the time period. Folded Mode: The secondary mode of the Sunflower Parasol, designed for offensive purpose. When using the Folded Mode then the parasol won't collect pollen. Instead, every click will make it generate a slash wave that will travel forward and damage the mob (excluding passive ones) if they hit. Reload time: 1.05 seconds. Passive Abilities Phantasm: Every 11th successful slash (a slash wave that hits the enemy), it will rotate forward and glows, absorbing energy. After 5 seconds later, it will fire a gigantic beam of light which will do 45 damage to the target every second they're in the beam. The beam will soon fade after 10 seconds. Final Wish: Every 10th Dazzling Phantasm, the camera will switch into first person mode, with the target right in front of the player. The player then perform 6 slashes in quick succession, each slash do 40 damage and emitting yellow petal particles. After slashing the target, the player will immediately turn around while the target glows brightly and explode into glowing sunflower petals and sparkles, causing massive damage. The explosion will also deal damage to nearby targets too. |-| Sunflower Guards= Sunflower Guards is a type of guards that can be bought in the Shop, unlike many other guards, this item comes in both left shoulder pad and right shoulder pad. Price: It can be bought for 65,000,000,000 honey, 999 Oils, 200000 Royal Jellies, 500000 Sunflower Seeds, 7000000 Treats, 45 Star Jellies, 3 Star Treats and 275 Glues. Description: The best of all guards, the best of the Flower Master. Get this item if you really want to be the true master of the Flower Master. Buffs: *+200% White Pollen. *+200% Red Pollen. *+200% Blue Pollen. *+555% Yellow Pollen. *+25% Instant Conversion. *x2 Conversion Rate. *+500,000 Capacity. *+25% Critical Rate. *x3 Critical Power. *+4 Yellow Bee Attack Power. *x2 Pollen from Bees. Passive Abilities Whim: Every 10th Flowering Bee Tokens. It will emit sparkling particles for 30 seconds and multiply the Pollen stat by 3. Reload time: 3 minutes Pulse: Only if the player owns Crimson Guard. Pulse: Only if the player owns Cobalt Guard. Category:Blog posts